


A Quiet Moment Like This

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pampering, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Ryder decides to surprise her wife with a night of pampering.





	A Quiet Moment Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarGazerGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/gifts).



> "Kid/Pregnancy fics aren't my thing," I say as I write another one at the same time as this. But I was glad to get StarGazerGamer for Spec Recs and to write for them, and the prompt they put out there basically begged for this, so I delivered. I hope you like it!
> 
> Fun fact: I was originally going to romance Suvi before I met Reyes. I still look at Suvi fondly. 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go write some angst to shake off all this fluff.

“What do you think she’ll be?”

“Be?” Sara eyed her wife with suspicion. “And who says it's a girl? I’m still betting on a boy.”

Suvi smiled as she glanced down to her expanded stomach, a hand coming to rest on its crest. “It’s a girl. I can feel it.”

Sara shook her head with a roll of her eyes and a slight upward tilt of her lips. She, too, glanced down, but to where her copilot’s feet rested on her lap, toes half painted in a rich red to match Suvi's outfit on board their ship. “My wife, the scientist. Using ‘feelings’ in place of facts.”

Suvi swatted at her arm, some of the nail polish splattering onto the couch. Neither paid it any mind. “You said you didn’t want to know.”

Sara leaned down and planted a kiss onto one of Suvi’s knees before returning to her task of painting the toenails of her wife’s swollen feet. A massage with oils procured from Vetra followed by some nice shine to her toes, Sara didn’t know how to support her wife and their growing child, but this felt right, a quiet moment like this.

“That doesn’t make it a girl.”

Suvi rolled her eyes with a slight shake of her head. “They, then. What do you think _they_ will be when _they_ grow up?”

A small chuckle broke apart Sara’s pursed lips. “Not even out your stomach yet, and you’re already trying to give them a job.” She dipped the brush into the small glass bottle, careful as she dragged it back out, stroking to rid the excess paint around the rim. She whisked the brush one of the smaller toes, Suvi giggling at the light touch. Sara never met a more ticklish woman than her wife.

_Would their child be ticklish, too?_

_Would they have Suvi’s beautiful orange flaming wisps atop their soft crown, or would the Ryder family chocolatey brown grace yet another generation?_

Benefits of having a twin who supported their union, he jumped at the chance to gain another Ryder in the family.

 _Would they blink up at their two mothers with Suvi’s stunning blue-green eyes, so much like the oceans back home on Earth?_ Sara hoped so.

Of course, both had bad traits they wished to end with themselves.

Sara pictured the child licking rocks instead of testing them, definitely a trait from Mama Suvi’s book. Sara laughed to herself as she pictured her wife teaching their small child the proper technique for rock licking. If there was such a thing.

Suvi quirked an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

Sara shook her head, a smile on her face. “How much I love you.”

“Not true,” Suvi frowned, reaching for one of Sara’s hands. Sara capped the nail polish and let her hand draw away from what she started to believe was a task that would never end. “What’s funny? Share it with me.”

A grin lit Sara’s face. “I hope they’re a better dancer than Scott or I.”

Suvi patted her stomach, a giggle in her throat. “I hope they aren’t. I like how you dance. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you, you know?” She cupped Sara’s cheek with her free hand. “That and your kind heart. I hope they get that.”

Sara shook her head, raising their joined hands to lay a kiss on the back of Suvi’s. “It’s gotten me into a lot of trouble. I’m too sympathetic.” Her thumb caressed the soft skin of Suvi’s hand. “I’d rather they get Scott’s fearlessness, though I could see that being a problem.”

“I see stitches in their future,” Suvi’s laughter chimed, a soft tinkling of bells. “I remember you telling me a story of Scott breaking his arm at five.”

Sara joined in, scooting closer. “Jumping off the jungle gym, right. So, maybe not Scott then.” She bent her head, resting it to Suvi’s belly. “I just hope they inherit their mother’s passion for science.”

A small kick pushed into Sara’s cheek; she raised her eyes to meet Suvi’s widened glance. “I don’t know if they like that idea.”

Sara nuzzled her head against Suvi’s stomach. “Okay, so not science. But passion nonetheless.” She planted a kiss against that spot before straightening her back and leaning over to capture Suvi’s lips. Her mouth lingered in the tender press of lips as she inhaled the sweet floral scent that clung to her wife, remnants of her earlier shower from which her hair still hung damp.

And then Suvi had walked in to find the candles set up around their quarters. Sara waited amidst a plethora of pillows pulled from their bed, piled on and around couch. On the table, Sara set up the oils, the nail polish, and the tea… _oh shit, the tea_.

Sara jumped back as a small sigh filtered out of Suvi’s slightly parted lips. She could picture the two mugs sitting right where she left them, steaming on the countertop in the kitchen. Careful, she maneuvered Suvi’s legs up to untangle herself from them, rising to her feet. Suvi shot her a questioning look, an arm shooting out to grab her. “Where are you going? Stay here.”

Sara glanced to the door. “I forgot a part of your present.”

“Is it important?”

Sara nodded, removing Suvi’s hand to lay it on her stomach. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” She darted out the door and into the kitchenette, spotting the cold mugs. As Sara worked to reheat the tea inside, praying that they didn’t oversteep in her forgetfulness, Vetra slid through the doors and saddled next to her.

“You forgot the tea, didn’t you?”

Sara huffed as she brought the cold cup to her lips, nose wrinkling as the bitter taste passed her lips. No good. She tossed the remainder into the sink and worked to brew two fresh cups. “Don’t I always?”

“How is everything else?”

Sara turned her back as hot water poured into the cup from the instant brew machine. “Thanks again, Vetra. She’d never admit it, but she really needed a break like this.” The smell of citrus and cloves hit her nose, indicating the fresh mugs at ready. She removed them, one in each hand as she gave Vetra a curt nod. “Have a great night.”

“You too, Ryder.”

Sara took careful steps on her way back to her quarters, careful not to spill any liquid. As the door opened, her wife remained in the same spot, a blanket laid out around her. Her face lit up as she spotted Sara. “Is that ...?”

“Vetra found someone making their own blend on the Nexus. I guess you’re not the only person who considered the idea of no more tea.” She slipped the cup into Suvi’s awaiting hands, sliding back under her legs at the opposite end of the couch. “I just put the hot water in, so you’ll have to wait.”

Suvi grinned, both hands cupping the warm mug as steam drifted in front of her face. “Sara, I love this. Thank you.”

Sara leaned down and kissed her stomach once more. “No, thank you. For everything.” She looked to the glowing blue orb on her desk. “SAM, put on Fleet and Flotilla.”

The vid screen glowed as Sara set her mug on the coffee table and leaned into the arm of the couch. Without being asked, Suvi shifted, her back pressing against Sara’s chest. Sara laid a light kiss on her crown as she nestled into the couch, her hand coming to rest on top of Suvi’s belly.


End file.
